A Love Song
by Sannihyun
Summary: [VKOOK or TAEKOOK of BTS] [Taehyung x Jungkook] Hidup Jeon Jungkook berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah dirinya bertemu Taehyung. Kim Taehyung yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya. Membuatnya menjadi sosok yang membanggakan. Jeon Jungkook bersyukur karena Taehyung, selalu. — Chapter II UP!
1. Chapter I : Let Me Know

Jeon Jungkook—seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang baru saja naik di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Pada awal sekolahnya, hidupnya terasa monoton dan tak menarik. Berangkat sekolah, duduk di bangku bus sendiri, saat istirahat ia akan menuju kantin dengan langkah yang malas, kemudian pulang dan mengerjakan tugas. Selalu saja seperti itu—diulang terus menerus layaknya tombol rewind.

 _Hingga dirinya bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung._

Seorang siswa tingkat tiga—kakak kelas Jungkook—yang terkenal bebal namun jenius. Seorang siswa yang berhasil membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih menarik. Ia tak lagi berangkat sekolah dan duduk di bangku bus sendirian, tak lagi melangkah malas menuju kantin karena Taehyung akan menemaninya, tak lagi pulang dengan kepala menunduk karena Taehyung membuatnya mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Pada saat hari kelulusan Taehyung—Jungkook mendapat sebuah kejutan. Dirinya resmi menjadi kekasih Kim Taehyung. Saat Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya, Jungkook merasakan kebahagiaan yang semestinya. Dimana dirinya tak bisa merasakan hal tersebut sebelumnya. Taehyung adalah cinta pertamanya, kekasih pertamanya, orang yang mecintainya untuk pertama kalinya. Jungkook tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

.

.

Proudly Present,

 **A Love Song**

Chapter I : Let Me Know

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

* * *

 _You took away my stars at night, you took away my sun at day. Only leaving me with the darkness of a single cold cloud._

* * *

Jungkook tengah meminum _vanilla latte_ miliknya—ia menunggu Taehyung di café yang berada diseberang jalan kampus Taehyung. Pemuda yang lebih tua berjanji akan menemuinya disana setelah kelasnya selesai. Dan Jungkook sudah menunggu kekasihnya itu lebih dari tiga puluh menit—namun Kim Taehyung belum muncul.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Ia kembali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya kelas Taehyung sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada didalam tas ranselnya—tak ada satu pesan pun dari Taehyung. Akhirnya Jungkook memilih untuk mengirim Taehyung pesan singkat. Karena tak biasanya Taehyung seperti ini—pemuda itu akan segera berlari jika Jungkook sudah menunggunya. Jika memang dirinya terlambat, Taehyung akan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Jungkook.

Namun tidak untuk kali ini.

Jungkook sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada kekasihnya, ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja—bersampingan dengan gelas _vanilla latte_ miliknya. Ia menunggu, lima menit, sepeluh menit, lima belas menit—namun Taehyung masih tak membalas pesannya. Jungkook mulai khawatir—apakah Taehyung melupakannya? Melupakan janji keduanya?—tidak, Taehyung bukan orang yang seperti itu. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya—tersambung.

" _Halo?"_

Jungkook segera menegakkan duduknya saat mendengar suara Taehyung, "Hyung, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu di café seperti biasanya."

" _Aku sudah sampai, Kook—ah. Aku ada didepanmu."_

Jungkook segera menatap lurus kedepan. Ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum padanya dengan ponsel ditelinganya. Taehyung berdiri dibalik kaca café karena memang Jungkook memilih tempat yang berada tepat disebelah kaca. Jungkook tersenyum—membalas senyuman yang Taehyung lemparkan padanya.

" _Tunggulah sebentar, sayang."_

Taehyung masih tersenyum—kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon keduanya. Pemudia itu berjalan memasukki café dan segera duduk disamping Jungkook. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Kook. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan dengan segera." ujar Taehyung. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sembari bergumam tidak apa – apa. "Bagaimana dengan ujianmu?"

Jungkook meminum _vanilla latte_ -nya lagi. "Semuanya lancar—menurutku. Aku bisa mengerjakan sekitar 95% dari 95% soal – soal itu sendiri. Karena ada beberapa soal yang tidak valid, hyung. Jadi memang 95%."

Taehyung tertawa, "Syukurlah jika memang seperti itu. Aku tahu kau memang jenius, aku tidak pernah kecewa denganmu."

Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Kemudian Taehyung berujar jika ia ingin memesan Americano sebentar, Jungkook mengangguk. Jungkook melihat setiap pergerakan yang dibuat oleh hyung yang ia cintai itu. Taehyung sedang memesan Americano di counter dan menunggu sebentar sebelum minuman pahit itu ada ditangannya. Taehyung kembali duduk disamping Jungkook, lagi – lagi tersenyum.

"Oh ya, aku akan datang ke acara kelulusanmu. Aku pastikan aku pasti akan duduk dibarisan bangku paling depan untuk melihat pidatomu." ujar Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook tertawa pelan. Tawa yang sangat disukai Taehyung.

"Bangku paling depan adalah bangku para guru, hyung. Kau akan duduk disana?"

Taehyung ikut tertawa, ia memukul kepala Jungkook pelan. "Aku bisa membuat diriku duduk disana, lihatlah nanti. Kau sebaiknya khawatir dengan pidatomu, Jeon."

.

.

Taehyung benar – benar membutikan perkataannya—pemuda itu duduk dibangku paling depan. Berada diantara Jung—songsaengnim dan Yoon—songsaengnim yang terkenal galak minta ampun. Jungkook yang berjalan menuju podium untuk memberikan pidato sebagai lulusan terbaik sampai terkejut karena Taehyung benar – benar disana. Namun, setelah itu ia tersenyum manis pada Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah berdiri dibalik podium, ia menatap keseluruh penjuru auditorium kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya. Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Selamat pagi seluruh teman – teman seperjuanganku dan seluruh songsaengnim, tak lupa pada seluruh wali murid yang hadir hari ini." Jungkook membuka pidatonya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena ia gugup. "Teman – teman, kalian berhasil. Kalian telah berhasil melewati tiga tahun berada disekolah ini. Kita berhasil melewati tiga tahun ini dengan tugas – tugas yang menumpuk, tekanan dari diri sendiri ataupun dari luar."

Jungkook menatap seluruh teman – temannya. Ia dapat melihat bahwa teman – temannya ikut tersenyum sama sepertinya. Jungkook memang tak memilikki banyak teman saat bersekolah disini, tapi tak ada satupun teman yang membuatnya tak nyaman selama masa sekolahnya.

"Pertama kali kita masuk sekolah ini, tempat yang asing bagi kita. Tempat yang mungkin menjadi momok tersendiri bagi kita, namun kita bertahan. Dalam tiga tahun ini, kita semua memilikki kemungkinan dan kesempatan untuk keluar dan dikeluarkan, _but we didn't_." Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Ia masih tersenyum, "Kita bertahan dan sekarang disinilah kita—menghadiri acara kelulusan kita dengan senyum bangga dan pribadi yang lebih baik. Selamat, kalian sudah lulus!"

Jungkook membungkuk pelan dan mengakhiri pidatonya. Ia kemudian turun dari panggung dan kembali ketempatnya. Acara kelulusan sekolah Jungkook terus berjalan hingga selesai. Jungkook membereskan barang – barangnya. Beberapa temannya menyapa dirinya dan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada Jungkook. Saat auditorium itu mulai sepi, Jungkook merasakan seseorang tengah memeluk pinggangnya. Jungkook terkekut—namun ia sangat hafal dengan wangi yang khas itu.

Taehyung—kekasihnya.

Jungkook berbalik. Ia dapat melihat wajah tampan Taehyung dengan senyuman yang semakin membuatnya bersinar. Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam rengkuhannya—Jungkook tak menolah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung.

" _Congratulation, Mr. Valedictorian_. Kau berhasil, sayangku." bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook membuat Jungkook sedikit geli. "Aku selalu bangga padamu, Jungkook—ah."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Terima kasih, hyung. Kau berperan banyak hingga aku bisa seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Kau tahu, aku _sangat_ mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." jawab Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya yang menjadi favorit Jungkook. "Aku mencintaimu dalam setiap hembusan nafasku. Sangat mencintaimu—hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana untuk berhenti."

"Kalau begitu—" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung. Ia menatap lurus pada kedua manik mata Taehyung. "—jangan pernah berhenti."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook, meremasnya pelan. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Jungkook, "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook lama, kemudian mencium bibir Jungkook dan melumatnya pelan. Ciuman itu sarat akan kasih sayang dan cinta disetiap pergerakannya. Jungkook merasakan cinta Taehyung padanya, dan hal itu membuatnya bersyukur karena Taehyung dan cintanya. Pada saat kelulusan Taehyun, Jungkook bahagia karena perasaannya pada Taehyung berbuah manis. Dan saat ini—pada kelulusannya, ia bahagia karena ia mendapat ciuman pertamanya dari Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook menyamankan dirinya pada rengkuhan Taehyung. Ia sedang berada di apartemen Taehyung—ia ingin membahas perihal tes masuk dan apa saja yang harus ia siapkan untuk menghadapi SAT. Jungkook bersandar pada dada Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung bersandar pada kepala ranjang miliknya. Tangan Taehyung melingkar sempurna pada tubuh Jungkook.

"Hyung, hal ini sangat ingin aku tanyakan padamu." ujar Jungkook. "Kenapa kau bisa duduk dibangku barisan paling depan saat kelulusanku. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, "Sedikit mengancam guru – guru kita bukan hal yang buruk kan? Lagipula aku adalah lulusan terbaik pada tahunku, kau tahu itu kan? Yah, hanya memanfaatkan apa yang aku milikki."

Jungkook ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Ia tahu, Taehyung adalah siswa yang sangat keras kepala. Ia memang jenius dengan prestasi selangit—namun, jangan lupa bahwa Taehyung adalah salah satu siswa yang paling bebal disekolah. Siswa yang membuat semua orang tunduk dengan sikap diktator yang milikki. Taehyung si jenius dan Taehyung si kriminal adalah perpaduan yang berbahaya bagi Jungkook.

"Kau ingin masuk kampus mana, Kook—ah?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook. "Universitas S? Atau Universitas K? Universitas Y?"

Jungkook mengusap lengan Taehyung yang melingkari tubuhnya, "Universitasmu, hyung. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk masuk universitasmu. Selain karena ada dirimu, aku juga sudah bermimpi sekian lama untuk masuk kesana. Dan kebetulan yang manis kau masuk disana, hyung."

"Benarkah? Jangan – jangan hanya karena aku disana, kau jadi memilih untuk masuk universitas yang sama denganku, Jeon." kekeh Taehyung. "Katakan saja jika kau ingin terus menatap wajah tampanku setiap hari."

Jungkook memukul lengan Taehyung. Cukup keras karena membuat Taehyung meringis kesakitan, "Kau percaya diri sekali, hyung. Universitas—yang kebetulan universitasmu juga adalah universitas impianku semenjak aku kecil."

"Baiklah, baiklah." ujar Taehyung mengalah, namun masih dengan kekehan samar. "Belajarlah yang benar agar kau bisa masuk kesana, Kook—ah. Kau pasti bisa, iya kan?"

"Aku akan membuatmu bangga padaku lagi, hyung. Percayalah padaku." Jungkook berujar, membuat Taehyung mengangguk. "Kau percaya bahwa aku bisa lulus SAT kan, hyung?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook dengan lembut, "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Kook—ah. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku bangga dan bangga lagi padamu."

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia senang karena ia bisa membuat Taehyung bangga memilikkinya. Jungkook pun merasa bangga bahwa dia memilikki Taehyung. Taehyung memang bukan orang yang sempurna, ia memilikki sifat yang tidak baik—namun dia sangat sempurna bagi Jungkook. Taehyung bagaikan sebuah kotak puzzle dan Jungkook adalah kepingan puzzle itu. Taehyung adalah satu – satunya tempat yang pas bagi Jungkook untuk pulang.

Jungkook bangkit dari rengkuhan nyaman Taehyung. Ia berbalik mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Taehyung. Jungkook megusap pelan setiap jengkal wajah Taehyung yang sangat ia kagumi. Tampan dan indah dalam waktu bersamaan. Wajah yang selalu membuatnya susah bernafas karena kesempurnaannya, wajah yang selalu terhiasi senyum yang sangat ia sukai. Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah selalu menjadi orang yang menguatkanku saat aku lemah. Terima kasih sudah menjadi orang yang mempercayaiku saat tak ada satupun yang percaya padaku. Terima kasih sudah membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih baik seperti sekarang."

Jungkook mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan Taehyung. Ia berhenti saat bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung sangat dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Jungkook menyempatkan untuk menatap mata Taehyung sebentar—sebelum menutup matanya untuk meniadakan jarak diantara dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taetae—hyung."

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook kau sudah menaikki wahana itu beratus – ratus kali. Haruskah kau melakukannya lagi?" gerutu Taehyung pada Jungkook yang memaksa untuk menaikki wahana spinning coaster untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tahun ini.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal, "Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa aku boleh naik apa saja saat kita sampai disini, hyung."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia mendekati Jungkook, menaruh kedua tangannya pada bahu Jungkook dan mengusapnya pelan. "Tapi setiap kita kemari kau selalu menaikkinya, Kook—ah. Tak adakah wahana lain yang ingin kau naikki selain wahana itu?"

"Bilang saja jika kau takut, hyung." ujar Jungkook dengan sebal. "Kau selalu menjerit saat kita naik wahana itu. Katakan saja kau takut, tidak usah mengelak."

"Ya, aku takut. Aku takut." ujar Taehyung pada akhirnya. Namun hal itu malah mengundang gelak tawa dari Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak suka. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari kedua bahu Jungkook, "Kau menertawakanku, Jeon? Kau benar – benar kelinci nakal."

Jungkook masih tertawa—belum puas ia melihat wajah sebal Taehyung. Mendengar tawa Jungkook lama – lama membuat wajah Taehyung melembut. Ia suka dengan gelak tawa pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu. Jungkook kemudian menggenggam tangan Taehyung, meremasnya pelan. Hal itu sontak membuat Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Aku selalu ada disampingmu, hyung. Jangan takut karena aku juga akan melindungimu seperti kau melindungiku. Karena aku juga laki – laki sama sepertimu."

Jungkook tahu Taehyung memilikki sedikit ketakutan akan ketinggian. Setiap keduanya menaikki wahana yang menantang maka wajah Taehyung akan memucat secara tiba – tiba. Taehyung tak pernah menolak saat Jungkook ingin menaikki wahana – wahana yang menantang—hanya sedikit menggerutu pelan. Maka dari itu, setiap tubuh Taehyung menegang, maka Jungkook akan menggenggam tangannya. Mengatakan bahwa dia ada disebelah Taehyung dan menjaganya.

Selama ini, Taehyung lah yang selalu menjaga Jungkook. Membimbingnya agar dia bisa menjadi Jungkook yang lebih baik. Jungkook juga ingin menjaga Taehyung disetiap ketakutan Taehyung sama seperti yang Taehyung lakukan padanya.

Taehyung membalas genggaman tangan Jungkook, "Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Kook—ah."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Sekalipun seluruh orang didunia ini menarikku untuk melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada tanganmu, aku tak akan melepaskannya, hyung. Aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu. Lagi dan lagi."

"Terima kasih." ujar Taehyung sembari tersenyum pada Jungkook. "Ayo kita mengantri di wahana yang kau inginkan, sayang."

Jungkook mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang terus bertaut. Jungkook ingin menepati janjinya untuk tak melepas tangan Taehyung dan—dia melakukannya. Setiap ketakutak Taehyung datang, maka Jungkook selalu menggenggam tangan hyung tercintanya itu.

.

.

Jungkook sedang berada di apartemen pribadinya. Beberapa menit lagi Taehyung akan kesana setelah kelas pemuda itu selesai. Jungkook menunggu Taehyung sambil meminum coklat panas miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara tombol password apartemen yang tengah ditekan diikuti suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Jungkook meletakkan cangkir coklat panasnya dan menghampiri pintu apartemennya. Bibir Jungkook otomatis menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis saat ia melihat Taehyung tengah menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Selamat datang, hyung."

Taehyung menatap kedepan, ia dapat melihat Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Taehyung membalas senyuman kekasihnya kemudian melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Senyum Jungkook semakin lebar saat Taehyung membawanya untuk merasakan rengkuhan yang sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pelukan itu setelah beberapa menit. Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam apartemennya. Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk disebuah sofa empuk berwarna coklat kalem.

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung. Aku akan membawakan coklat hangat untukmu." ujar Jungkook. Ia segera berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia menyamankan duduknya disofa kemudian menata Jungkook yang sibuk membuat coklat panas untuknya, "Bagaimana dengan hasil SAT yang kau ambil, Kook—ah? Kau bilang akan memberitahuku jika aku sudah sampai di apartemenmu, Kook—ah."

Jungkook tak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, ia kemudian membawa sebuah cangkir berisi coklat panas dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. Cangkir itu Taehyung terima sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Jungkook kemudian duduk disebelah Taehyung. Senyumannya mengembang dengan lebar, Taehyung sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Taehyung meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja, lalu memeluk Jungkook. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook, "Selamat, sayang. Aku tahu kau pasti akan berhasil."

"Memang aku mengatakan bahwa aku lulus?" tanya Jungkook sembari tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu hanya dengan senyumanmu, Kook. Kau tak usah sok misterius seperti itu padaku. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku." ujar Taehyung dengan nada mutlaknya. "Kau membuatku bangga lagi, sayang."

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Taehyung. Ia tersenyum bahagia—sudah ia katakan bukan, ia sangat senang jika apa yang ia lakukan membuat Taehyung bangga. "Terima kasih, Taetae—hyung."

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung. Ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu—rengkuhan Taehyung adalah zona paling nyaman bagi Jungkook. Ia sangat menyukainya. Ia menyukai bagaimana tubuh Taehyung yang merengkuhnya dengan erat namun tak menyesakkan—Jungkook sangat menyukainya.

"Jungkook—ah." Taehyung memanggil Jungkook dengan suara beratnya. Jungkook menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. "Aku mencintaimu—jangan pernah bosan mendengarnya."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak pernah bosan mendengar kata cintamu, hyung."

"Siapa tahu kau muak dengan perkataan picisan yang aku lontarkan padamu, Kook." Taehyung ikut terkekeh bersama Jungkook.

Keduanya terus berpelukan. Tak ada yang ingin dan tak ada yang berniat untuk melepaskannya. Bagi mereka, itu adalah tempat dimana mereka seharusnya. Ya, di dalam pelukan hangat masing – masing.

.

.

Jungkook tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung sekalipun keduanya tengah berada di bandara yang sangat ramai. Taehyung menghela nafas, sudah berkali – kali ia mencoba untuk membuat Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya—namun tetap gagal. Jungkook masih memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat—tidak, Taehyung tidak keberatan akan hal itu, namun beberapa menit lagi Jungkook sudah harus naik pesawat untuk ke Busan—tempat kelahiran Jungkook.

Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Jungkook harus pulang kerumah orang tuanya sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Masih ada waktu satu bulan sebelum Jungkook masuk universitas. Taehyung juga mengatakan bahwa satu bulan itu sebaiknya Jungkook gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Jungkook menyetujui hal itu karena memang sudah satu tahun lebih ia tak pulang ke Busan.

"Jungkook—ah, kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu satu bulan." ujar Taehyung sambil mengusap punggung Jungkook. "Kita _pasti_ akan bertemu lagi, sayang."

Perlahan namun pasti, Jungkook melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook menatap kekasihnya, "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, hyung. Satu bulan tanpamu—ah, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Ayo kita pulang ke apartemenmu saja."

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan sangat lembut, sangat hati – hati dan sarat akan kasih sayang. "Keluargamu di Busan sudah menunggu kabar baik darimu, sayang. Katakan pada mereka bahwa kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik karena saat kelulusanmu kedua orangtuamu tak bisa datang kan? Dan juga, katakan pada mereka bahwa kau masuk ke universitas impianmu dengan usahamu sendiri. Buatlah mereka tersenyum bangga seperti aku, sayang."

Jungkook terdiam. Matanya memanas karena kata – kata Taehyung berhasil menyentuh hatinya. Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung, kemudian menyisipkan jari – jarinya di sela – sela jari Taehyung yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pas. Tangan Taehyung yang tak digenggam Jungkook masih mengusap kepala pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Setelah satu bulan berlalu, masuklah ke universitasmu dengan senyuman bangga dan langkah yang percaya diri. Kau sudah berhasil, sayang. Kau sudah membuat orang – orang disekitarmu bangga dengan apa yang telah kau raih." ujar Taehyung dengan suara berat namun lembut miliknya. "Setelah satu bulan ini, kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau bisa memelukku lagi, menggenggam tanganku lagi menciumku lagi."

Jungkook mendongak, ia menatap mata Taehyung yang ternyata berkaca – kaca. Jungkook merasakan airmatanya sudah tumpah, "Satu bulan ya, hyung."

"Ya, satu bulan dan Kookie—ku akan kembali." Taehyung tersenyum, namun matanya penuh akan airmata yang berloma – lomba untuk keluar.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk masuk kedalam rengkuhannya. Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. Ia mengecup puncak kepala pemuda yang lebih muda. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Taehyung.

"Kook—ah, sayang, jangan menyusahkan ayah dan ibumu saat sudah di Busan. Hubungi aku dengan segera setelah kau sampai di Busan. Aku juga akan menghubungi terus." ujar Taehyung pelan. "Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, 'kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk dalam rengkuhan Taehyung. Ia dapat merasakan pundaknya basah karena airmata Taehyung. Ia juga menangis, sama seperti Taehyung. "Aku tahu, hyung. Aku juga sangat mencintai dirimu, kau juga tahu kan?"

Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang mengangguk, "Hati – hati sayang. Aku akan merindukanmu."

.

.

Jungkook melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang miliknya. Ia masih di Busan, masih ada sekitar satu minggu sebelum ia kembali ke Seoul. Namun, selama satu minggu ini Taehyung tak pernah menghubunginya. Bila Jungkook mengirimkan pesan untuknya, juga tak pernah dibalas oleh Taehyung. Jungkook juga menghubungi nomornya, namun nomor ponsel Taehyung tidak aktif. Jungkook sudah uring – uringan beberapa hari ini. Maka dari itu Jungkook memutuskan untuk terbang kembali ke Seoul esok.

Jungkook menarik kopernya yang ia letakkan dibawah ranjangnya. Jungkook membuka kopernya, dan berjalan mengambil baju – baju miliknya yang akan ia bawa kembali ke Seoul. Jungkook melempar bajunya asal. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia akan memukul Taehyung karena membuatnya khawatir. Jika ia sampai di Seoul nanti, ia benar – benar akan membuat Taehyung menyesal karena tak menghubunginya selama satu minggu.

"Jungkook—ah, kau benar – benar akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Ibu Jungkook yang ternyata sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan barang – barangnya membalas, "Ya, Ibu. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan mematahkan leher Kim Taehyung."

Sang bunda terkekeh pelan kemudian menghampiri koper milik anaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil baju – baju Jungkook yang berserakan kemudian melipatnya baru memasukan baju – baju itu kedalam koper.

"Kau ini benar – benar sudah tak bisa jauh dari Taehyung ya." celetuk Ibu Jungkook disertai dengan kekehan pelan.

"Alien itu membuat anakmu ini galau, Ibu. Ibu tidak ingin memarahinya?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara.

Ibu Jungkook mendongak, menatap anaknya. "Ibu tahu pasti ada alasan dibalik semua kejadian, sayang. Taehyung pasti punya alasan sendiri untuk mengabaikanmu selama satu minggu ini."

"Ibu membela Taehyung—hyung?"

"Taehyung adalah anak yang memilikki determinasi tinggi, sayang. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Ibumu ini? Ibu melihatnya dua atau tiga kali, dia benar – benar orang yang baik dan dia memilikki pikiran yang luas. Jadi, percayalah."

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Mau tak mau ia membenarkan perkataan sang Ibu tentang Taehyung—karena memang seperti itulah adanya. Kim Taehyung adalah pemuda yang memilikki ambisi dan determinasi tinggi. _Everything happens for a reason, right?_

"Jadi saat nanti sudah bertemu Taehyung, bicaralah baik – baik, Jungkook anakku." ujar Sang Ibu dengan nada lembut.

"Bagaimana jika nanti alasan Taetae—hyung _invalid_ , Ibu?"

Ibu Jungkook tertawa, "Barulah kau bisa memukul Taehyung."

.

.

Jungkook sudah berada gedung apartemen milik Taehyung. Ia memasuki lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai 5—lantai unit apartemen Taehyung. Saat ia sudah sampai dilantai 5, Jungkook segera berjalan kearah unit apartemen Taehyung. Namun, belum sampai ia menekan passoword pintu apartemen Taehyung—matanya membelalak. Tulisan _'For Rent'_ tercetak jelas diatas kayu yang tertempel di unit apartemen Taehyung. Jungkook melihat nomor apartemen yang ada disebelah pintu, benar—itu benar apartemen Taehyung dan Jungkook tak mungkin lupa.

"Kenapa—tidak mungkin."

Jungkook segera berlari menuju lift lagi. Ia harus bertemu dengan pemilik apartemen ini yang kebetulan tinggal dilantai satu unit nomor satu—Taehyung pernah mengenalkan si pemilik apartemen pada Jungkook. Saat Jungkook sudah sampai dilantai satu ia segera berlari menuju unit pemilik apartemen. Jungkook menekan bel yang ada didekat pintu, beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Lee. Saya ingin bertanya kemana Taehyung—hyung? Kenapa apartemennya sudah disewakan?"

Tuan Lee sedikit berpikir, "Ah! Kim Taehyung? Dia sudah pindah satu minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu dia ada kemana, dia tidak mengatakannya. Kepindahannya juga sangat terburu – buru. Aku sedikit terkejut."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang—satu minggu yang lalu? Kenapa bertepatan dengan Taehyung yang mulai mengabaikan segala pesannya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hyung tercintanya itu. Jungkook mengangguk, dan membungkuk terima kasih pada Tuan Lee.

Kali ini tujuan Jungkook adalah menghubungi satu – satunya sahabat Taehyung—Park Jimin. Jungkook mengingat bahwa ia pernah menyimpan nomor ponsel Jimin. Jungkook segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana kemudan mencari nama Park Jimin dikontaknya. Saat sudah menemukannya, Jungkook segera menghubungi nomor tersebut.

" _Halo?"_

Jungkook bersyukur karena panggilannya dijawab, "Jimin—hyung, ini aku Jungkook. Apakah kau tahu dimana Taehyung—hyung berada, hyung?"

" _Aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu Taehyung selama seminggu ini dan dia tidak pernah membalas atau menjawab panggilanku, Kook. Aku juga ke apartemennya beberapa hari lalu, tapi dia juga tak ada disana."_

Satu minggu—lagi – lagi satu minggu.

Jungkook bingung. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia bisa menemukan Taehyung. Sebentar dimana Taehyung akan pergi? Dia biasanya kerumah Jimin, tapi pemuda itu tak ada disana, sebentar—rumah? Jungkook sadar bahwa ia tak pernah bertanya tentang keluarga Taehyung—tidak, dia pernah. Namun, Taehyung hanya menjawab bahwa keluarganya pindah dari Daegu ke Seoul. Dan setelah itu Jungkook tak pernah bertanya lagi.

"Hyung, kau tahu dimana Taehyung—hyung tinggal? Rumah orangtuanya."

" _Aku sepertinya memilikkinya—aku belum sempat kesana karena aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas – tugas selama liburan. Aku akan mengirimkannya padamu."_

Jungkook bisa bernafas lega, "Terima kasih, Jimin—hyung."

Dan saat ia sudah tahu dimana rumah kedua orangtua Taehyung, Jungkook segera pergi kesana. Ia marah, namun khawatir pada Taehyung. Karena itu, ia harus bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Meminta penjelasan atas semua ini.

.

.

Jungkook sudah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah dengan cat berwarna cream. Jungkook membuka gerbang rumah tersebut, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menekan bel yang berada disekitar pintu, beberapa saat kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu berwarna coklat itu. Jungkook berharap—sangat berharap bahwa yang membukakan pintu untuknya adalah Taehyung—nya. Namun, harapan itu pupus sudah saat yang membuka adalah seorang wanita paruh baya. Jungkook berpikir mungkin wanita ini adalah Ibu Taehyung.

"Apakah benar ini rumah Kim Taehyung—hyung?" tanya Jungkook pelan.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Rumah ini sudah dijual pada saya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin yang anda cari adalah pemilik sebelumnya, Tuan Kim—ayah dari Kim Taehyung tersebut."

Jungkook mematung. Rumah Taehyung sudah dijual—dan Taehyung sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi. "Apakah anda tahu kemana keluarga Kim pindah?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu."

Jungkook merasakan dunianya runtuh seketika. Ia tidak tahu kemana harus pergi untuk menemukan Taehyung. Setelah Jungkook berpamitan untuk pulang, Jungkook pergi dari rumah itu. Ia menghubungi Jimin lagi—menanyakan apakah ada tempat yang Taehyung tuju selain rumah itu. Apakah ada rumah lain yang Taehyung huni bersama keluarganya. Namun, jawaban Jimin berhasil membuatnya lemas seketika.

 _"Taehyung tidak punya keluarga di Seoul. Dan Taehyung tak pernah bercerita tentang kerabatnya di Daegu. Tidak ada tempat lain yang pernah dituju Taehyung, Jungkook—ah."_

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon didekatnya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya lemas dan tak memilikki tenaga lagi untuk berjalan. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Taehyung—berharap bahwa kekasihnya akan mengangkat panggilannya. Namun, yang ia dengan adalah sapaan dari operator—lagi. Kemudian ia teringat dengan pesan terakhir Taehyung satu minggu lalu.

* * *

 _ **Untuk Jungkook,**_

 _ **Jungkook—ah. Aku selalu mecintaimu, kau pasti sudah tahu. Kau juga sering mendengarnya bukan? Kuharap jawabanmu tak pernah berubah, sayang. Kook—ah, aku selalu percaya padamu. Aku mendukung apapun keputusan yang kau buat. Pilihanmu pasti adalah pilihan terbaik. Jaga dirimu disana, jangan nakal.**_

 _ **Taehyung yang bodoh ini sangat mecintaimu.**_

* * *

Airmata yang sedari tadi Jungkook tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Jungkook menangis dipinggir jalan yang sepi. Pesan singkat Taehyung itu—bagaikan ucapan perpisahan dari Taehyung bukan? Dan bodohnya Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan candaan yang sampai sekarang tak pernah dibalas oleh Taehyung. Jungkook terisak pelan, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ibunya.

"Jungkook sayang, sudah bertemu Taehyung kah?"

Jungkook menangis, airmatanya turun dengan derasnya. "Taehyung—hyung pergi, Ibu. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian disini."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jungkook menangis dengan sangat kencang. Isakannya sarat akan rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia tidak menemukan kekasihnya. Taehyung sudah meninggalkannya tanpa kata – kata, pemuda itu tak ada lagi. Jungkook tak bisa memeluknya, menciumnya, mengenggam tangannya lagi. Taehyung sudah mengingkari janjinya.

Jungkook menangis dipinggir jalan yang sepi, hanya ditemani hembusan angin.

.

.

* * *

 _On top of this ending tune, I am standing here alone. Now tell me that it's over, let me know._

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author's Note

Hello! Sanni membawa fanfic VKOOK, kopel kesukaan Sanni di BTS. Ini rencana dibuat berdasarkan beberapa lagu BTS sendiri. Untuk chapter pertama ini, lagu favorit Sanni—Let Me Know.

Semoga kalian suka ya, nantikan chapter selanjutnya^^

 **Review = Kelanjutan cerita**

Usahakan review agar ceritanya cepat di update yaa^^


	2. Chapter II : Love is Not Over

Jungkook menatap gedung yang besar dan tinggi dihadapannya. Halaman yang luas dan dipenuhi oleh banyak orang berlalu – lalang. Ia menghela nafas pelan, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia masuk ke universitas yang sudah ia impikan sejak lama. Universitas yang sama dengan hyung yang sangat ia cintai. Kim—sialan—Taehyung yang sampai saat ini tak tahu ada dimana. Jungkook tak mendapat pentunjuk apapun tentang pemuda itu.

Setiap harinya, Jungkook selalu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Jimin—setiap pagi. Ia selalu meminta Jimin untuk memberitahunya jika Jimin mengetahui kabar terbaru menyangkut Taehyung. Karena memang hanya Jimin sahabat dekat yang Taehyung punya (bukannya Taehyung introvert, tapi banyak sekali orang yang takut dengan Taehyung). Namun, disetiap akhir hari, jawaban Jimin selalu sama— _tidak ada kabar apapun tentang Taehyung, Jungkook—ah_.

Kemudian keesokan harinya, ia akan memulai kesehariannya seperti biasa—bahkan Jungkook memilih untuk pindah di apartemen lama Taehyung. Dengan harapan bahwa Taehyung akan pulang ke apartemen lamanya. Namun, sudah berminggu – minggu bahkan berbulan – bulan ia tinggal disana—Taehyung belum juga kembali.

Jungkook sempat akan menyerah—namun, ia tak kuasa saat wajah tersenyum Taehyung yang sangat ia sukai itu muncul. Janji – janji Taehyung padanya, dan juga janji – janjinya pada Taehyung. Berpengan teguh dengan semua itu, Jungkook memilih untuk selalu bertahan. Karena bagi Jungkook, hanyalah Kim Taehyung tempatnya berlabuh—dan hanya Kim Taehyung ia cintai, seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Proudly Present,

.

 **A Love Song**

Chapter II : Love Is Not Over

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 _._

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

* * *

 _Why are you getting farther away? So far that I can't reach you?_

* * *

Jungkook sebenarnya bukan orang yang melankolis—demi Tuhan dia adalah laki – laki. Akan tetapi setiap bayangan Taehyung muncul, maka Jungkook merasa sedih, ia ingin menangis dan meraung. Tetapi, dia sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu—cukup ia menangis dipinggir jalan saat tahu Taehyung tak ada lagi disampingnya. Cukup saat itu saja, dan Jungkook merasa bahwa dirinya harus tetap menjalani kehidupannya—demi Taehyung dan juga keluarganya.

Sudah dua tahun Taehyung menghilang tanpa kabar. Hal itu membuat Jungkook sedikit demi sedikit digerogoti rasa rindu—ah tidak, ia bahkan sudah sangat sangat rindu dengan hyung tercintanya itu. Jungkook tak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa—karena ia selalu bercerita pada Taehyung. Tapi masalahnya adalah orang yang membuatnya rindu setengah mati adalah Taehyung sendiri. Jadi, pada siapa Jungkook harus mengadu?

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan. Saat ini ia sedang berada di perpustakaan kampusnya dengan setumpuk buku – buku tebal dihadapannya. Ia mendapatkan tugas dari seorang dosen, merangkum mata kuliah—jika Jungkook mendapat tugas merangkum, biasanya Taehyung akan membantunya dengan menggaris bawahi hal – hal yang penting. Jadi, Jungkook hanya tinggal menulisnya kembali. Namun sekarang berbeda, Jungkook harus melakukannya sendiri.

Bahkan hal sepele seperti itu mengingatkan dia pada Taehyung.

Jungkook mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan buku tebal itu. Jungkook harus segera menyelesaikannya sebelum perpustakaan ditutup. Ini sudah sampai di penghujung hari—pukul 18.47 dan perpustakaan akan ditutup pukul 19.00 tepat. Jungkook mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya—namun, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia menghabiskan sepuluh jam untuk berhubungan dengan buku, alat tulis, laptop, dosen, dan tentu saja kampus. Jungkook bahkan lupa bahwa ia belum makan siang karena sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Ponsel Jungkook bergetar secara kontinu—ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya—ah, ternyata sang Ibu. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menekan tombol virtual hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Halo, ada apa Ibu?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sang Ibu, _"Pulang sekarang juga, Jeon Jungkook. Ibu sudah ada diapartemenmu sejak lima jam yang lalu. Bukankah kelasmu sudah selesai?"_

"Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku sedang ada diperpustakaan kampus. Aku akan pulang sekarang juga, tunggu aku Ibu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang Ibu, Jungkook memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menatap mejanya yang penuh dengan buku dan kertas. Dirinya sudah mengurung diri di perpustakaan sejak kelasnya selesai pukul 12.30 tadi. Sudah terlalu lama dan ia memutuskan untuk membereskan barang – barangnya.

"Ah, Jungkook—ah. Belum pulang?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, "Oh, Yugyeom." Jungkook tersenyum pada teman satu angkatannya tersebut. "Aku sudah ingin pulang. Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, tidak ingin pulang?"

"Aku juga berniat pulang." Yugyeom tersenyum. "Pulang bersama?"

Jungkook mengangguk sembari membalas senyuman Yugyeom, "Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

"Oh ayolah, Ibu—aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah hampir dua puluh empat dan Ibu masih menciumiku seperti itu." Jungkook menatap sang Ibu kesal—yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh Ibunya.

Ibu Jungkook mengusap lengan putranya, beliau tersenyum. "Jeon Jungkook, anak Ibu, jangan lupa makan—kau sangat kurus, sayang. Kabari Ibu sesering mungkin—jika ada masalah apapun, katakan pada Ibu." Ibu Jungkook menarik anaknya kedalam rengkuhan seorang Ibu. Mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan penuh kelembutan. "Semuanya akan menjadi manis, anakku. Hasil tidak akan mengkhianati usahanya."

Jungkook mengangguk, ia membalas pelukan sang Ibu. "Aku mengerti Ibu, terima kasih."

Ibu Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, wanita paruh baya itu menangkup kedua pipi anaknya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Ayah dan Ibu pulang ke Busan ya, anakku. Jaga dirimu baik – baik di Seoul."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan—ia tersenyum kearah Ibunya. Kemudian ia menghampiri sang Ayah yang berdiri disebelah Ibunya. Jungkook memeluk Ayahnya, sang Ayah lantas mengusap punggung anaknya. Berbicara tentang saran – saran serta kalimat yang hampir sama dengan sang Ibu. Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ayah dan Ibu harus sehat. Saat nanti aku pulang ke Busan, Ibu harus memasak makanan kesukaanku." ujar Jungkook diikuti oleh kekehan dari kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua orangtua Jungkook menatap anaknya lagi sebelum benar – benar pergi ketempat _boarding pass_. Jungkook memandang kedua orangtuanya sampai punggung keduanya tak terjangkau lagi. Jungkook menghela nafas pelan—ia kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Sesekali ia melihat kesekitarnya—ah, ia jadi teringat saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Taehyung hampir dua tahun lalu. Dia ingat bahwa dirinya tak ingin melepaskan pelukan Taehyung—hari itu adalah hari terakhir dirinya memeluk Taehyung.

Sudah berganti tahun ternyata.

Lagi – lagi pikirannya ada pada Taehyung, Taehyung dan Taehyung lagi. Seperti kata Ibunya—Jungkook memang sudah tidak bisa lepas dari Taehyung. Eksistensi Taehyung bagaikan nafas bagi Jungkook, bagaikan kebutuhan primer yang harus dipenuhi. Taehyung sudah bagaikan hal yang mutlak bagi Jungkook—tak ada yang bisa menggantikan pemuda tampan itu.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lobi bandara. Tempat umum ini setiap hari selalu tak pernah sepi. Setiap hari banyak orang yang terbang ke Korea atau terbang dari Korea. Jungkook menghirup udara segar diluar lobi bandara, ia melihat banyak orang yang lalu – lalang disana. Ada orang lokal dan beberapa turis. Melihat turis – turis itu membuat Jungkook ingat dengan dosennya yang berasal dari Kalifornia—seketika Jungkook ingat dengan tugas merangkumnya. Demi Tuhan ia merasa seperti buronan.

Bagaimana tidak? Tugas itu benar – benar menyita sebagian waktunya. Jungkook merasa kesulitan karena dia bukan orang yang pandai merangkum. Perlukah ia ingatkan lagi? Biasanya Taehyung yang akan menggaris bawahi hal – hal yang penting dan Jungkook hanya tinggal menyalinnya kembali tanpa perlu berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku." gumam Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri—lebih tepatnya ia menyakinkan dirinya agar segera menyelesaikan tugas sialan itu (oh, Jungkook sedikit mengumpat)

.

.

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook—berhenti mengambil porsi ayamku." pekik seorang pemuda dengan surai platina yang menawan—Kim Namjoon, pemuda itu adalah tetangga unit apartemen Jungkook. Namjoon pindah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu di unit apartemen sebelahnya.

Jungkook tertawa keras, "Aku hanya mengambil dua—pelit sekali kau, hyung."

Namjoon mendengus pelan. Ia mengabaikan tawa Jungkook dan kembali memakan ayamnya, "Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan tugas sialan itu, hyung." Jungkook merengut. Ia menatap kesal kearah Namjoon, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya. Kau harus tahu—dosen bule itu benar – benar menyebalkan. Dia selalu memberikan pertanyaan sulit untukku, dia selalu menunjukku, hyung."

"Karena kau adalah anak nakal, pantas saja dia menunjukmu." Namjoon tertawa. "Lagipula kau anak jenius, Jeon—kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan sepele dari dosen bulemu itu."

Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya dia bisa berteman dekat dengan Namjoon. Saat pertama kali Namjoon pindah, Jungkook hanya berjalan acuh didepannya—namun, Namjoon menyapanya. Mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya—Jungkook sedikit menutup diri setelah kepergian Taehyung yang tak ada kabar itu. Ia hanya berhubungan dengan kedua orangtuanya, Jimin, dan beberapa temannya di kampus—Jungkook terbiasa kemana – mana bersama Taehyung. Jungkook seakan tak membutuhkan orang lain selain Taehyung—dan itu membuat Jungkook sesak. Karena sekarang pemuda itu tidak ada disampingnya—menghilang bagaikan hembusan angin. Dan Jungkook tak pernah tahu dimana pemuda itu sekarang.

"—kook, Jungkook."

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar panggilan Namjoon. Ia memang sering melamun saat memikirkan Taehyung dan cenderung tidak tahu tempat. Jungkook menoleh kearah pemuda itu, "Maaf, ada apa, hyung?"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan, "Kau memikirkan si Kim itu lagi?"

"Aku memikirkan dirimu, hyung." Jungkook tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa – apa tentang pemuda itu, tapi menurut ceritamu—dia adalah pemuda yang hebat. Kalian berdua beruntung memilikki satu sama lainnya. Kau membutuhkan orang yang dapat membimbingmu kearah yang lebih baik, dan Taehyung berhasil. Dia sudah berhasil mengantarmu sampai di universitas impianmu." Namjoon menatap layar televisi yang sedari tadi mereka abaikan. Jungkook memilih diam, membiarkan Namjoon meneruskan kalimatnya. "Tapi, kenapa dia pergi?—itu adalah pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang aku belum tahu jawabannya, Kook."

Jungkook masih diam, ia mencoba berpikir sebentar. Perkataan Namjoon benar—Taehyung berhasil membawanya sampai dia masuk ke universitas idamannya. Jungkook ingat—dulu dia sangat payah dalam Matematika, namun dengan telaten, Taehyung mengajarkannya Matematika. Bahkan Taehyung rela tidak tidur sampai pagi menjelang untuk membuat tabel rumus agar Jungkook bisa menghafalnya dengan mudah.

"Kata Ibuku juga, Taetae—hyung bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia adalah pemuda dengan determinasi yang tinggi, pasti ada alasan dibalik semua ini. Aku percaya itu—aku sudah mengenalnya selama dua tahun, empat tahun untuk sekarang. Selama dua tahun aku bersamanya, Taehyung—hyung selalu menepati janjinya, bahkan hal paling kecil sekalipun."

Jungkook menerawang—selama dia kenal dengan Taehyung dan menjadi orang yang dekat dengan Taehyung, pemuda itu selalu membuktikan perkataannya. Taehyung selalu bisa membuat Jungkook tak dapat berkata – kata dengan segala perlakuannya. Jika Taehyung mengatakan dia akan membantu Jungkook mengerjakan tugas—maka pemuda itu akan melakukannya meskipun tubuhnya meraung meminta istirahat. Taehyung selalu melakukan apapun yang Jungkook minta ataupun yang Jungkook tidak minta. Taehyung akan selalu menurti permintaan Jungkook yang bahkan sering terdengar kekanakan. Bahkan Taehyung tidka pernah protes saat dirinya mengambil porsi makanannya, atau mengambil camilan favoritnya.

Ah, Jungkook benar – benar merindukan Taehyung.

"Jeon, ceritamu membuatku mengenal Taehyung—padahal aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Suatu saat jika kalian bertemu lagi, perkenalkan aku pada kekasihmu itu."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Pasti, hyung."

Namjoon tahu—sebenarnya yang dibutuhkan Jungkook adalah orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Itulah yang selama ini Namjoon coba—menjadi orang yang bisa Jungkook jadikan tempat berkeluh kesah. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Jungkook, tapi ia ingin Jungkook percaya sepenuhnya padanya—Jungkook adalah adik yang manis, dan Namjoon tidak pernah merasa kesepian jika ada Jungkook. Seokjin—kekasihnya juga sangat menyayangi Jungkook layaknya adiknya sendiri.

"Jungkook—ah, kau tak perlu memendamnya sendiri. Katakan padaku atau Seokjin jika kau butuh penopang dan teman bicara. Aku dan kekasihku—kami pasti akan membantumu." Namjoon menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan disertai dengan senyumannya.

.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah meminta lebih disaat dirinya berulang tahun yang ke-21 tahun—ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi. Ia ingin melihat wajah tampan Taehyung yang tersenyum kearahnya—kemudian merengkuhnya pada sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Betapa Jungkook mendambakan hal itu terjadi lagi. Tahun ini adalah kedua ia merayakan ulang tahunnya tanpa Taehyung. Namun, tidak seperti tahun kemarin—tahun ini ada Namjoon dan Seokjin—kekasih Namjoon—yang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya bahagia karena orang yang sangat ia inginkan kedatangannya tak ada disebelahnya.

"Jungkook—ah, kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Seokjin yang tengah memotong kue ulang tahun Jungkook. "Katakan padaku, aku akan membuatkannya."

Jungkook menggeleng, ia tersenyum kearah Seokjin. "Aku tidak ingin makan apa – apa, hyung _._ " _—aku ingin Taehyung—hyung._

Tentu saja Jungkook tidak mengatakannya. Karena Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak tahu menahu siapa itu Taehyung apalagi dimana keberadaan Taehyung. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum saat Seokjin dan Namjoon melimpahkan perhatian padanya—keduanya tahu bahwa Jungkook membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikan pilar dan pegangan saat Taehyung tak ada.

Seokjin ingat saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Jungkook—pemuda kelinci itu jauh dari kata baik – baik saja. Ia seperti mayat hidup yang berkeliaran kesana dan kemari. Matanya tidak pernah memancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan, hanya kekosongan yang terpancar dari mata Jungkook. Dan Seokjin melihatnya dengan pandangan sedih—jadi ia memilih untuk mendekati Jungkook sedikit demi sedikit. Ia memberikan perhatian lebih pada pemuda dengan gigi kelinci yang lucu itu.

Namjoon menghampiri keduanya—ia baru saja dari kamar mandi Jungkook. Pemuda itu duduk disebelah Seokjin, "Jungkook—ah, ingin pergi berlibur ke Jeju bersama denganku dan Seokjin?"

Seokjin menoleh kearah Namjoon, "Memangnya kau memilikki uang untuk membayariku dan Jungkook? Jangan katakan hal yang tidak mungkin, Kim Namjoon—ssi."

Namjoon tertawa, "Kau mengira aku tidak memilikki uang, Kim Seokjin—ssi? Tentu saja aku memilikkinya, _sayang_."

Jungkook tersenyum melihat interaksi Namjoon dan Seokjin—keduanya terkadang memang berdebat masalah kecil, namun pada akhirnya akan saling merengkuh satu sama lainnya. Kemudian tenggelam dalam ciuman panjang dan hangat. Jungkook tahu, bahwa mereka benar – benar saling mencintai.

"Kalian benar – benar pasangan aneh." ujar Jungkook sembari mengambil satu kukis dari meja kemudian memakannya.

"Sekalipun aneh—Seokjin pasti sangat mencintaiku."

Jungkook menatap aneh kearah Namjoon yang tersenyum menjijikkan. "Kau benar – benar seperti maniak, hyung. Aku bersumpah."

Tawa mereka meledak karena ucapan Jungkook. Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu—ia mengerti, mungkin—coret—dirinya memang seperti maniak. Namjoon mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan penuh rasa gemas. Jungkook itu benar – benar menggemaskan yang membuat orang – orang disekitarnya ingin menyayangi dan melindunginya. Seperti layaknya Namjoon dan Seokjin saat pertama mereka bertemu. Sekalipun kesan pertama mereka kurang baik—karena Jungkook berusaha menutup dirinya—namun, Namjoon tahu bahwa pemuda itu membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa ia ajak berbicara dan berkisah.

"Jadi liburan kan?" tanya Namjoon sembari menatap Seokjin dan Jungkook secara bergantian.

Jungkook dan Seokjin mengangguk secara serentak—hal itu membuat Namjoon tersenyum. Ia segera mengajak keduanya untuk merangkai kegiatan mereka ke Jeju. Mulai dari tiket pesawat, kamar hotel, rencana apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan disana. Awalnya Jungkook merasa biasa saja dengan ide Namjoon, tetapi kemudian ia menjadi orang yang paling bersemangat.

.

.

"Ayolah, Ibu—aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Terdengar tawa dari sambungan seberang, _"Kau akan selalu menjadi anak Ibu yang lucu dan menggemaskan, Jungkookie."_

Jungkook mendengus kesal, "Aku sudah 21 tahun Ibu, dan Ibu masih menganggapku menggemaskan? Demi Tuhan."

" _Seokjin sudah menghubungi Ibu masalah liburan kalian di Jeju, Ibu mengijinkanmu, Jungkookie. Namjoon dan Seokjin pasti akan menjaga kelinci Ibu yang manis."_

"Ibu! Aku bukan kelinci manis." Jungkook berucap dengan decakan kesal pada sang Ibu yang senang sekali memanggilnya manis, menggemaskan, lucu—demi apapun dia sudah 21 tahun. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang senang dipanggil seperti itu.

Lagi – lagi Ibu Jungkook tertawa karena ucapan anaknya, "Anak Ibu pasti sangat lucu ketika merajuk seperti ini."

"Aku tidak merajuk—aku tutup telponnya, Ibu selalu seperti itu."

Hal yang Jungkook dengar terakhir kali sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan sang Ibu adalah tawa wanita paruh baya itu. Jungkook mendengus lagi—ia memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celananya kemudian berjalan kembali.

Hari ini Jungkook harus berkemas untuk berangkat ke Jeju besok pagi. Ia sudah menyiapkan koper miliknya di apartemen—hanya tinggal memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian dan barang – barang yang harus ia bawa ke Jeju. Jungkook menunggu bus di halte universitasnya—ia sebenarnya ingin mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, namun ada seseorang yang berjanji padanya untuk melatihnya menyetir mobil—Kim Taehyung, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda itu?

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Ia lagi – lagi teringat pada hyung tersayangnya, hyung yang sudah sangat ia rindukan kehadirannya. Jungkook tak bisa menepis rasa rindu yang selalu menghantui hari – harinya. Ia masih mengingat janji Taehyung bahwa pemuda itu akan selalu ada disamping Jungkook—bodoh 'kan? Karena pada kenyataannya Taehyung sudah menghilang tanpa jejak dua tahun lamanya. Dan Jungkook masih berada ditempat yang sama, menunggu Taehyung.

Bus yang Jungkook tunggu sudah datang—ada beberapa orang yang ikut naik bersamanya. Jungkook memilih tempat duduk yang ada di deretan depan, karena hanya tempat itu yang tersisa. Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan juga headset putihnya. Ia memasang headset dikedua telinganya—memutar lagu kesukaannya. Jungkook menggenggam ponselnya ditangan kiri, ia menatap lurus kedepan, beberapa saaat kemudian bus berhenti disebuah halte. Beberapa orang turun, Jungkook melihatnya—ia tercengang.

Jungkook spontan berdiri. Ia melihat segerombolan orang yang baru saja turun—hal yang membuat Jungkook menganga adalah, salah satu diantara orang – orang tersebut mirip sekali dengan Taehyung–nya. Jungkook segera memakai kembali tas ranselnya dan berlari kepintu bus, ia sempat dimaki oleh beberapa orang karena meminta turun mendadak—namun, ia tidak peduli. Jungkook segera berlari kearah halte, ia masih bisa melihat beberapa orang disana—namun saat ia sampai disana, sudah tidak ada lagi pemuda yang mirip Taehyung itu. Jungkook kehilangan jejaknya.

Nafas Jungkook patah – patah, benarkah itu Taehyung?

.

.

Seharian—setelah ia bertemu dengan orang yang mirip Taehyung itu, Jungkook berpikir bahwa mungkin ia salah lihat. Karena selama ini ia sudah terlalu merindukan Taehyung—mungkin Jungkook hanya berhalusinasi. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan Taehyung–nya. Karena jika itu memang Taehyung—maka, dia sudah pasti ada disebelahnya. Sudah pasti Taehyung akan menemuinya—Jungkook yakin akan hal itu.

Ia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan menata barang – barang yang akan ia bawa ke Jeju. Sebenarnya Seokjin berniat untuk membantunya—namun, Jungkook memilih untuk menatanya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Seokjin lagi—ia sudah terlalu sering membuat Seokjin melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Jungkook—ah."

Jungkook mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya seiringan dengan ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Jungkook tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Seokjin—Jungkook segera berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan memutar kenop pintu. Ia melihat Seokjin berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tidak butuh bantuan? Aku bisa membantumu, Kookie." ujar Seokjin dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku sudah selesai menyiapkan barang – barang Namjoon, dan dia sekarang harus tidur karena besok pagi dia harus menyetir mobil sampai di bandara. Aku bantu ya?"

Jungkook menghela nafas—ia tidak bisa menolak sekarang. Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Seokjin masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Bagaimana dengan barang – barang milikmu, hyung?"

Seokjin yang sedang melipat baju – baju milik Jungkook menoleh kearah Jungkook sebentar, kemudian matanya kembali fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. "Aku sudah menaruh barang – barangku di dekat barang – barang Namjoon. Hari ini aku menginap disini, karena Namjoon pasti akan susah dibangunkan. Jika dia terlambat bangun, maka kita akan ketinggalan pesawat."

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia duduk bersila dihadapan Seokjin, "Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentangmu, hyung. Kau memang yang paling siap diantara kami."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap Jungkook sebentar, sebenarnya Seokjin tahu ada yang salah dengan Jungkook. Tidak biasanya Jungkook menolak bantuan darinya—karena sebenarnya Jungkook itu sangat manja, dan Seokjin sangat suka memanjakannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Kookie—ceritakan padaku." ujar Seokjin memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara keduanya. "Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan senang hati."

Jungkook menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya—hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian ia menatap Seokjin yang ternyata juga melihat kearahnya, "Aku hari ini seperti orang gila, hyung. Aku berhalusinasi bertemu dengan pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan Taehyung—hyung."

Seokjin memang tidak mengenal Taehyung yang biasanya selalu Jungkook sebut disetiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya—ia hanya tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat berarti bagi Jungkook. Pemuda itu sudah seperti hidup dan matinya Jungkook—namun, pemuda itu tak diketahui keberadaannya sekarang bahkan oleh Jungkook sendiri. Ini sudah dua tahun lamanya, dan Jungkook tak pernah tahu dimana pemuda itu berada.

Seokjin tersenyum kearah Jungkook, "Kau tidak gila, Kookie—hei, kau hanya terlalu sering memikirkan Taehyung maka dari itu kau berhalusinasi."

Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu—terlalu kejam, namun apa boleh buat? Ia tidak ingin Jungkook melambungkan tinggi harapannya. Ia ingin Jungkook tidak terlalu memikirkan pemuda itu—karena hal itu sebenarnya menyakiti diri Jungkook sendiri. Seokjin tidak ingin Jungkook terluka—Jungkook sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia ingin Jungkook merasakan kebahagiaan yang layak tanpa ada nama Taehyung dalam kamus hidupnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Taehyung adalah nafas Jungkook? Bagaimana jika Taehyung adalah darah yang mengalir di tubuh Jungkook? Seokjin tidak bisa bermain – main dengan perasaan Jungkook.

"Tidurlah, Kookie. Aku akan menata barang – barangmu."

.

.

Jungkook bersama dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah sampai di hotel yang akan menjadi rumah mereka selama di Jeju. Jungkook menarik kopernya—ia berjalan dibelakang Namjoon dan Seokjin. Mereka bertiga memasukki gedung hotel—ada beberapa orang sedang berlalu lalang di lobby.

"Haruskah kalian berdua seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook pada Namjoon dan Seokjin—keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan kiri Namjoon yang melingkar manis dipinggang Seokjin. Jungkook mendengus pelan, "Kalian berdua manis sekali, hyungdeul."

Namjoon tertawa, "Maaf, aku lupa kau ada disini, kelinci."

Seokjin memukul lengan Namjoon. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Namjoon dan berjalan kearah Jungkook, "Jungkook lucu sekali ketika merengut seperti itu."

"Kau melupakanku, hyung. Aku seperti anak hilang karena kalian berdua bermesraan." kesal Jungkook.

Seokjin tersenyum. Ia merangkul pundak Jungkook dan berjalan bersamanya, meninggalkan Namjoon yang hanya menggeleng pelan namun senyuman terhias indah dibibirnya. Namjoon berjalan dibelakang Seokjin dan Jungkook—ia melihat kedua pemuda itu sedang bercengkerama (tepatnya Seokjin yang mencoba untuk menghilangkan cemberut Jungkook) dengan asyiknya.

"Sekarang kalian berdua melupakanku." ujar Namjoon—ia mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan disebelah kanan Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh kearah Namjoon, "Aku tidak peduli."

Namjoon memukul kepala Jungkook—tidak terlalu keras namun Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan dan mengadu pada Seokjin. "Hei, kelinci—dasar pengadu."

Namjoon sebenarnya sama sekali tidak marah—hei, Jungkook itu lucu sekali, ia tidak bisa marah pada Jungkook sekalipun Jungkook mengambil perhatian Seokjin darinya. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook lebih membutuhkan perhatian seseorang yang sangat memanjakannya seperti Seokjin—lebih tepatnya seperti Taehyung (menurut cerita Jungkook, Taehyung sangat suka memanjakannya—menuruti segala permintaan Jungkook). Jadi Namjoon selalu membiarkan Seokjin memanjakan Jungkook.

"Terima kasih." ujar Namjoon pada seorang _receptionist_ hotel disana. Namjoon berjalan kearah Seokjin dan Jungkook yang berdiri di dekat _lift_. Ia berdiri didepan kedua pemuda itu, "Kita ada dilantai 7—kamar nomor 12 dan 13."

"Bolehkah aku tidur dengan Seokjin—hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara lirih—menatap kedua hyung–nya. Namun cepat – cepat ia menambahi, "Ah! Jika Namjoon—hyung ingin bersama Seokjin—hyung, aku bisa mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian berpisah kamar."

Namjoon tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan. "Kau memang akan sekamar dengan Seokjin, Jungkookie. Aku bisa tidur sendiri. Aku sudah besar, tidak seperti Kookie yang masih kecil."

Jungkook mendengus, namun ia tidak protes. Ia sudah lelah protes—semua orang masih menganggapnya si kecil yang manis. Seokjin ikut tersenyum—Namjoon memang bukan orang yang egois jika itu menyangkut Jungkook. Keduanya sangat tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak ingin sendirian—makanya ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di unit apartemen Namjoon. Jungkok—ketika ia sendiri, pasti yang ia pikirkan hanya Taehyung dan Taehyung—hal itu membuat Jungkook sakit hati.

Seokjin berujar dengan suara lembut, "Aku pasti akan menemanimu, Jungkookie."

"Terima kasih, hyung." senyuman Jungkook melebar.

.

.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan disekitar hotelnya mala mini. Karena Namjoon dan Seokjin memilih untuk tidur dihotel setelah makan malam. Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk keluar malam – malam, namun Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang pemaksa. Ia dengan keras kepalanya tetap ingin keluar, dan Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan Jungkook keluar sendiri—atas bantuan Namjoon juga. Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa Jungkook sudah dewasa dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Terkadang—ya, terkadang Jungkook iri melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin yang terlihat serasi saat bersama. Jungkook juga ingin seperti itu—ada orang yang memanjakannya, menuruti segala kemauannya, memarahinya ketika ia ceroboh. Ia ingin Taehyung, pemuda itu bagaikan oksigen yang ia hirup setiap harinya—ketika Taehyung tak ada, Jungkook sesak nafas. Ah, Jungkook jadi teringat lagi.

Jungkook memilih untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang berada disekitar hotel. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang atau memakan makanan ringan disana. Ada beberapa pasangan juga disana, duduk berdua bahkan saling menyuapi—atau mendengarkan lagu dari sebuah _mp3 player_ yang sama. Jungkook tersenyum melihat mereka yang bahagia. Ia kemudian mengalihkan padangannya pada hamparan taman yang in—Jungkook tiba – tiba berdiri. Matanya membulat, terkejut.

"Taehyung—hyung?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Jungkook lagi – lagi melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Taehyung—kali ini Jungkook bisa bergerak cepat. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sosok itu yang sedang menaikki sepeda kayuh. Apakah kali ini Jungkook berhalusinasi lagi? Tapi, dia bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana postur tubuh Kim Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak pernah lupa dengan hal itu.

Jungkook memilih untuk menyewa sepeda kayuh juga dan ia mengikuti Taehyung—atau pemuda yang mirip dengan Taehyung—dari belakang. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak merasa diikuti—ia mendengarkan musik lewat ponselnya dan melihat – lihat sekitar. Disana memang banyak sekali pepohonan rindang disamping ada hotel – hotel yang tinggi. Udara malam memang tidak bagus, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya menatap pemuda yang beberapa meter didepannya—bahkan dilihat dari belakang pun dia mirip sekali dengan Taehyung.

Dan saat pemuda itu berhenti untuk membeli sesuatu di minimarket—Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jungkook turun dari sepedanya dan masuk kedalam minimarket. Disana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu—Jungkook terkejut.

'Dia benar – benar Taehyung—hyung.' Jungkook memekik dalam hati.

Perlahan kaki Jungkook membawanya untuk lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu. Jungkook melihatnya, dia benar – benar mirip dengan Taehyung. Posturnya, wajahnya, tangannya, jemarinya—semuanya sama dengan Taehyung. Seketika airmata Jungkook terasa membasahi matanya yang kering. Menumpuk dipelupuk matanya dan siap untuk meluncur. Namun, Jungkook berusaha untuk menahannya. Ia mendekati pemuda itu lagi, kali ini lebih dekat—Jungkook berdiri disebelahnya. Namun, pemuda itu tak merasa terganggu.

Jungkook terus melihatnya—merekam seluruh gerak – geriknya yang sedang memilih minuman di lemari pendingin. Tangan Jungkook terangkat, ingin meraih pemuda itu. Bertanya tentang siapa gerangan dirinya—kenapa bisa mirip sekali dengan Taehyung. Dan akhirnya tangan Jungkook mendarat dibahunya. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Jungkook dan melepaskan _headset_ –nya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Jungkook ingin menngis sekarang juga—suara itu, benar – benar suara Taehyung. Suara berat yang sangat Jungkook sukai. Tidak mungkin ada dua Taehyung di dunia ini kan? Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan gejolak emosi yang ada dalam dirinya. Jungkook menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Kau—kau Taehyung—hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara lirih dan terbata – bata.

"Ya, aku Taehyung. Dan kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Jungkook merasakan hatinya seperti diremas – remas dan dipukuli dengan balok kayu. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung tidak ingat dengan dirinya? Bagaimana bisa Taehyung bertanya siapa gerangan dirinya? Bagaimana bisa Taehyung tidak mengenali Jeon Jungkook?

.

.

* * *

 _Tell me why, you're so far away, why. Can't you see me in your eyes anymore?_

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello, Sanni's here! This is the second chapter for A Love Song. Sorry for taking a long time to continue this story

Maaf ya, jika ternyata chapter ini mengecewakan kalian. Aku tahu ini membosankan, aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk chapter selanjutnya. Ceritanya juga jadi gak jelas begini TT

But, thank you so much for the 36 reviews, 26 favs, 37 follows. Aku gak nyangkan bakalan dapet welcoming yang manis dari kalian. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff abal - abal ini ya. Terima kasih^^

.

.

Regards, _**Sanni**_


End file.
